


Наша маленькая Хеталия

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: «Оценки Виолу вовсе не интересовали, зато интересовали мальчики. «Куда деваться, пятнадцать лет», — философски говорила её мама. Марию Сергеевну в пятнадцать лет как раз учёба и интересовала. И книги. Крапивин, Голсуорси, Дюма. Вот и результат: двадцать пять — и не замужем!»
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122737
Kudos: 7





	Наша маленькая Хеталия

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано по реальным событиям  
> 2\. Мама ведёт себя непедагогично и неэтично; автор национальную рознь не разжигает

— Марьсергевна, у вас колготки поехали, — страшным шёпотом сообщила прямо на уроке географии восьмиклассница Жизель.

У большинства армянских, азербайджанских и адыгских детей в этом южном городке были замысловатые имена, одно другого «красивше», что сперва вгоняло недавно переехавшую сюда Марию Сергеевну в лёгкий ступор. Вот как, к примеру, ласково Гамлета называть? Или Ребекку? Или Джульетту?

Но над импортными вычурными именами тут никто не потешался, дело было привычное. Саму же Марию Сергеевну её ученики почти сразу прозвали Масяней, и она не обижалась: во-первых, созвучно же, а во-вторых, Масяня была крутая.

— Спасибо, Жизель, — кротко поблагодарила Мария Сергеевна и на большой перемене побежала покупать новые колготки в магазинчик внизу улицы.

Едва выскочив со школьного двора за кованые ворота, она на миг застыла, глядя вперёд, туда, где между домами синело море. Школа стояла на горе, а к морю вела практически каждая улица, и оно всегда было здесь — как живое существо. То ласково-синее, то озорно-бирюзовое, то грозно-тёмное. Прекрасное.

— «Если выпало в Империи родиться, лучше жить в глухой провинции, у моря», — громко, нараспев продекламировала Мария Сергеевна, и на неё тут же с живым любопытством оглянулся прохожий — старый, седой, сгорбленный армянин. Мария Сергеевна его знала, он чинил ей туфли в будочке на углу и однажды назидательно сказал, что мужчины, мол, в первую очередь смотрят женщине на ноги, поэтому туфли всегда должны быть в порядке.

— Правильно говорите, девушка, — с сильным акцентом одобрил он, и Мария Сергеевна рассмеялась:

— Это не я, это Бродский. Иосиф Бродский.

И она поскакала вниз по ведущей вдоль улицы каменной лестнице, перепрыгивая через выщербленные временем ступеньки — эта лестница, должно быть, ещё помнила войну.

Весь город помнил войну, и этот армянский дедушка наверняка тоже.

— Понимал человек, — крикнул тот ей вслед, и Мария Сергеевна снова рассмеялась.

В родном дальневосточном городе она не могла бы сейчас вот так, первого ноября, выскочить из школы в туфельках на босу ногу. У неё на родине снег уже лёг, чтобы не растаять до апреля, а то и до мая.

Мария Сергеевна подозревала, что по снегу она будет скучать.

Сунув купленные колготки в сумочку, она вышла из магазина и внезапно остановилась. О чём она только думает? Снег… скучать… Первое ноября же! Вот-вот каникулы начнутся, а у неё в классе…

У неё в классе была Виола Гаджиева. А у Виолы — четыре двойки в четверти. Нарисованные пока что карандашом, но…

Обречённо вздохнув, Мария Сергеевна достала сотовый телефон. Разговаривать с мамой Виолы ей всегда было очень тяжело — та торговала на рынке и вечно порывалась предлагать Марии Сергеевне то ведро хурмы, то мешок помидоров: «Настоящие кубанские! Только от Виолочки моей отстаньте, а? Ну, поставьте ей хоть троечку с минусом, а?»

Ужасно.

Сама Виола была тощей рыжекудрой девицей на голову выше полной крепкой матери, и оценки её вовсе не интересовали, зато интересовали мальчики. «Куда деваться, пятнадцать лет», — философски говорила её мама.

Марию Сергеевну в пятнадцать лет как раз учёба и интересовала. И книги. Крапивин, Голсуорси, Дюма. Вот и результат: двадцать пять — и не замужем!

— Добрый день, Роза Рустамовна, — выпалила Мария Сергеевна, когда в трубке раздалось басовитое: «Да?». — К сожалению, должна вам сообщить, что у Виолы в четверти намечается четыре…

— Четыре?! — радостно перебила мама Роза, и Мария Сергеевна, как пишут в старых книгах, возвела очи горе.

— Четыре двойки, Роза Рустамовна. Двойки. Четыре, — она даже помахала в воздухе четырьмя пальцами, будто мама Роза могла её видеть. 

Наступило молчание, такое долгое, что Мария Сергеевна наконец сказала:

— Алё?

— Но ведь ещё же будет вторая четверть, и до конца года далеко, — гулко и жизнерадостно провозгласила её собеседница. — Вы не беспокойтесь, она исправит. Виолочка исправит. Она же в школе? На уроках? Сейчас?

— Сейчас? — Мария Сергеевна близоруко прищурилась, осматривая школьный двор — в течение этого тягостного разговора она успела вернуться к кованым воротам. — Ну да, она здесь. Перемена заканчивается. Вон я её даже вижу. Она гуляет… с мальчиком.

— С каким мальчиком? — голос в трубке мгновенно напрягся.

— М-м, кажется, с Артуром Саакяном из нашего класса, — легкомысленно отозвалась Мария Сергеевна. 

Туфли немилосердно натирали ей босые пятки, и она предвкушала, как сейчас зайдёт к школьной психологине, своей подруге Ольге Александровне, чтобы надеть новые колготки. И выпить кофе.

Виола и Артур весело болтали и даже хохотали, поочерёдно тыча в экраны своих смартфонов. 

В трубке что-то булькнуло, и собеседница отключилась. Мария Сергеевна с некоторым недоумением сунула телефон обратно в сумочку и устремилась на крыльцо и по коридору — в кабинет Ольги Александровны. Её долг классной руководительницы был выполнен — мама Роза проинформирована.

Она успела натянуть новые колготки чуть выше коленок, когда подруга, задумчиво стоявшая у выходящего во двор окна с чашкой кофе в руке, вдруг этим самым кофе поперхнулась.

— Это что там ещё такое?! — изумлённо выдохнула она, указывая пальцем вниз. — Маша! Ты посмотри! Это твои?

Мария Сергеевна проскакала к окну и обомлела.

Мама Роза, с растрёпанными чёрными кудрями и пылающим от гнева ликом, теснила растерянно отбивающуюся Виолу к стене, нещадно лупя её куда попало своей сумочкой, отнюдь не дамской, а походившей скорее на объёмистый баул. Виола что-то невнятно бормотала, сверху не было слышно, что именно. Зато трубный глас мамы Розы оглушал всю округу.

— Азербайджан никогда не будет гулять с Арменией! Слышишь?! Никогда!

— Прямо Хеталия какая-то… — завороженно пробормотала Ольга Александровна, и тут Мария Сергеевна очнулась.

Новые колготки затрещали и разъехались по швам, когда она одним рывком натянула их куда надо и кинулась к двери.

Впереди неё по лестнице, задыхаясь, уже мчались директор Иван Петрович, завуч по воспитательной работе Наталья Васильевна и охранник Ашот. Которому спустя несколько минут прилетело по загривку баулом с той же страстью, с какой мама Роза лупила дочь.

— Роза Рустамовна! Перестаньте! — взмолилась Мария Сергеевна, повисая у той на руке (в другую руку вцепился директор) и стремительно оглядывая двор. Герой романа Артур Саакян уже улепётывал прочь, за ворота, — быстрее лани, быстрей, чем заяц от орла.

Вся школа, оставив занятия, прилипла к окнам.

— Вы разжигаете национальную рознь! — грозно возопил наконец директор. — Немедленно прекратите безобразие!

Устрашающая формулировка возымела действие, мама Роза присмирела, уронив свой боевой баул, и, воспользовавшись этим, Виола припустила к крыльцу, махом на него взлетела и скрылась в вестибюле. Мама ринулась было за нею, но охраннику Ашоту удалось её удержать.

— Я отдаю охране распоряжение вас не пропускать! — властно распорядился Иван Петрович, сообразив, что чем больше казённых словес прозвучит, тем лучше. — Вы срываете учебный процесс!

— Тогда пусть только домой придёт! — зловеще пообещала мама Роза, величественно развернулась и, отдуваясь, гордо поспешила к воротам.

— А за насилие в семье можно и на учёт угодить, — выпустила парфянскую стрелу завуч Наталья Васильевна.

Виолу Мария Сергеевна нашла в девчачьем туалете, возле которого, не решаясь войти, топтались две пятиклассницы.

— Виола, — осторожно проговорила она, обращаясь к сидевшей на подоконнике героине романа,— эм… может, кофе?

— А кофе — у психолога, — понимающе усмехнулась та, вытирая измазанные потёкшей тушью щёки. — Лечить будете? Только я всё равно его люблю. Артурчика. Он сильно моей мамы испугался. Ну это ничего. Почтительный. А я маму не боюсь. Она остынет. Рожу сыночка — и остынет.

— Ка-ак?! — ахнула Мария Сергеевна, хватаясь за голову.

— Ну не сейчас же, — снисходительно заметила Виола, слезая с подоконника. — Года через три, — она внимательнее присмотрелась к побледневшей классной руководительнице. — И это… Марьсергевна, у вас колготки… Совсем уехали.

— А! — Мария Сергеевна только рукой махнула. — А четыре двойки-то, Виола? — спохватилась она.

Та долгим взглядом посмотрела на неё, и Мария Сергеевна вдруг едва не покраснела, настолько явственно в этом взгляде читалось: «Ну что вы со всякой ерундой».

— Я исправлю, — невозмутимо пообещала Виола, а Мария Сергеевна уже решила про себя, что нарисует ей тройку, потому что одна из двоек была как раз по географии.

Надо же было поддерживать толерантность и дружбу между народами.


End file.
